This invention relates to a method for detecting alkaline phosphatase used in the field of biological and medical studies, particularly employed in the field of clinical tests.
Various methods for detecting alkaline phosphatase in situ have been already known, for example methods using naphthol AS phosphoric acid, nAS-MX phosphoric acid, indoxyl phosphoric acid, employing both of indoxyl phosphoric acid and tetrazolium compound, and other methods.
However, from the viewpoint of the sensitivity of the detection and the stability of stored samples, the method employing both the indoxyl phosphoric acid and tetrazolium compound is currently used for this purpose of detection.